Panda Twins
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A 13-year-old orphan panda named Musaki is moving to the Battle Temple to reside with Po, Shifu and the Furious Five, but still remembers his parents death. It's very bittersweet and it's my first fanfic from "Kung Fu Panda". Give me some reviews!
1. Musaki's Arrival

Panda Twins

by: Terrell James

Summary: It's been 8 1/2 weeks after "Kung Fu Panda". Po meets an orphaned twin panda named Musaki. Musaki is very vulnerable about being friends and living with Po, Shifu and the Furious Five and worries that they will like him or adopt him. This is a bittersweet, heartfelt story with a little bit of angst. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Musaki's Arrival

It was a very, hot afternoon in China and everything has been going smoothly. In Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant, two pandas came over and sent a little note. Mr. Ping looked at the two pandas, and said, "Can I help you?"

The panda looked at Mr. Ping and said, "We're here to bring you someone to meet."

Mr. Ping looked surprised and said, "Who is it?"

The two pandas stood back and a 13-year old panda came up to Mr. Ping, looking nervous and gave him a wave. Mr. Ping looked confused and asked, "Who is he? He looks like my son, Po."

"Well, this is Po's twin brother, Musaki." said the other panda.

Mr. Ping looked shocked and said, "That's impossible. How can that be my second son?"

"Musaki's an orphan. He's been in a foster home for 10 years. His placement is still in and we thought he would be in good hands with someone. Do you know a panda named Po?" explained the panda.

"Yes, I do. Po's my son." said Mr. Ping. "Why do you ask?"

"We thought it would be fortunate to figure out where Po is." said the panda.

Mr. Ping looked suspicious at first, but then looked at Musaki in a very worried look. Mr. Ping shook his head and said, "Po is at the place where the Furious Five is."

"Thank you, sir." said the panda. He turns his attention to Musaki and said, "Wait for us outside." Musaki exhaled and walked off to wait for the pandas. The pandas looked at Mr. Ping and asked, "What do you have?"

"We have different types of noodles or you can try our new special: The Po Noodle. I named it after my son." said Mr. Ping.

"We'll try the new one and we'll have the Ramen. That's Musaki's favorite." said the panda.

2 minutes later, they came out with a tray full of noodles and hands the Ramen to Musaki. They made their way to the palace and Musaki looked nervous. The panda looked at Musaki and said, "Feeling a little nervous, are we?"

Musaki looked at him and nodded his head. The other panda said, "They'll get used to you. We're gonna make sure they'll treat you like family."

Musaki looked at the other panda and sighed with relief. There came a door opening and the three pandas came in and in comes Shifu looking puzzled. He confusedly asked, "Can I help you?"

"We're the guardians of this preteen panda, Musaki, who looks a little bit like Po. We thought we should you should adopt this kid when we heard about the Furious Five." said the panda.

Shifu stared at Musaki and then said, "I don't see the resemblance, but I think we'll be able to keep him. Why here?"

"We would like to talk to you in private, if that's all right with you." said the panda.

"Absoultely." said Shifu, as he turned his attention to Musaki. He said, "Why don't you wait for me outside?"

Musaki nodded his head and went outside to the peach tree and looked around and has been taking all the beauty in. Musaki closed his eyes and hears the peaceful wind and feeling it on his face. He knew that it will be a pretty awesome place for him to live and became adopted by a new family.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic from "Kung Fu Panda." I love that movie and it's been something that's deep inside my imagination since after I saw the movie. I figured I could do my own fanfic from "Kung Fu Panda" and hope everyone likes it. Give me some AWESOME reviews on this story!**


	2. Meeting Po

Chapter 2: Meeting Po

15 minutes after having a peaceful nap outside, Po walks in and sees another panda laying down the grass. Musaki wakes up and Po looked up in shock. Musaki stares at Po and looked a little nervous. Po looked up and said, "You look like me, do ya?"

Musaki looked very nervous and said, "Little bit."

"Who are you?" asked Po.

"I'm Musaki." introduced himself.

Po came up to Musaki and said, "You kinda look different from me."

"How can you tell?" asked Musaki.

"Your eyes are different and your expressions are kinda rough on the inside." explained Po.

"Well, my eyes are blue and I have a little bit of facial and body expressions where I can control my emotions. I'm just a little nervous, to be honest." said Musaki.

"Well, don't be nervous. I don't bite." said Po.

Musaki stared at Po and smiled a little and said, "I've come from a little place alongside China and I've always been an outcast and an orphan. My parents died when I was about 3 and I've been in a foster home for 10 years, hoping I will get adopted."

"Wow. That's incredible." said Po.

"It seems complicated to live a normal life when you know you're kept in a foster home for 10 years. From the minute my guardians told me that I should be happy here, I felt nervous about meeting and living with the Furious Five because I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm die-hard a big fan of them." said Musaki.

Po looked at Musaki with a happy and excited expression and said, "I'm a big fan to them also, and now, I'm living with them."

Musaki gasped and said, "Shut up, are you serious?"

"Absoutely." said Po.

"Living here is gonna be awesome. I can feel it." said Musaki.

The two pandas and Shifu came up to Musaki and Po and they came up to Musaki and Shifu said, "So, I see you already met Po. He's been awesome having him here and I'm pretty sure you'll be taken care of and be happy here."

"Thank you very much." said Musaki.

"He'll be in good hands here. We'll be going, so we'll see you around." said the panda.

"No problem." said Shifu.

The pands turned to Po and said, "Take care of this kid like he's your brother, even though he looks like you."

"I'll do my best." said Po.

The pandas walked off, leaving Musaki, Po and Shifu a chance to get acquainted. Shifu looked at Musaki and said, "Want a room?"

Musaki looked at Shifu and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Follow me and I'll show you a room that's empty." said Shifu.

"All right, then." said Musaki, as he followed them around.


	3. Encountering the Furious Five

Chapter 3: Encountering the Furious Five

As Po, Musaki and Shifu went across the temple, Shifu showed Musaki the room he'll be staying. Shifu slid the door and said, "This is your room. It used to be a guest room, but I guess this will be your room. I'm across the other side of the temple or near the peach tree if you need me. Po's room is next towards yours and Crane's. If you need anything, please feel free to see me, Po or the Furious Five."

"I appreciate that. Thank you." said Musaki.

"I think you're settled in, so feel free to relax." said Shifu.

"Okay." said Musaki.

Po and Shifu went to go to the peach tree and Musaki feels relaxed and serene from the peaceful wind. He settled himself down for a nap for nearly an hour or so. After an hour or napping, he heard a sound coming from the hall and looked around to see who it is. He saw Tigress and Crane and they stared at Musaki, thinking it's Po. Crane said, "Po, what are you doing here?"

Musaki looked around and turned to them and said, "Who, me?"

"That's you, right?" asked Tigress.

"Not really. You must be mistaken based on my blue eyes an age." said Musaki.

"How old are you?" asked Crane.

"13 years of age." said Musaki.

Tigress and Crane looked at each other very confused and turned to Musaki and said, "Look, Po, don't confuse us, please. We can still recognize you. You're still much older than 13."

Shifu and Po returned to check on Musaki and they saw Tigress and Crane talking to Musaki, mistaken for Po. Shifu came up to them and said, "What is going on?"

"Is he Po? He looks like him with an identity crisis." asked Tigress.

Shifu sighed exasperately and said, "Look behind you and tell me what you see."

Tigress and Crane looked at Po and looked shocked, then turned to Musaki and looked a little confused and mistaken. Crane said, "If that's Po, then who are you?"

Musaki looked nervous, but explained his name. "My name is Musaki. I live here now. At least, I just did move here."

"What possessed you to live here?" asked Tigress.

"I'll explain." said Shifu. "His parents died when he was 3 and lived in a foster home for 10 years. I've been told that he needs a family to be adopted and be loved, so his guardians told me that we should treat him like he's our own. Is that okay?"

Tigress and Crane looked at each other, then turned to Musaki, looking a little nervous, then turned back to Shifu and said, "We will respect your wishes."

"Thank you." said Shifu, as he turned to Musaki and said, "I see you've met Tigress and Crane. They're part of the Furious Five."

Musaki stared at them and looked shocked and said, "Are you serious?"

"No lie, man. That's them." said Po.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Musaki.

"If you think the rest are awesome, wait until you meet the rest." said Po.

"All right. Let me meet them." said Musaki.

Po, Musaki, Shifu, Tigress and Crane went over the temple and saw Mantis, Viper and Monkey working out. Musaki looked at the other Furious Five and became very confident. Monkey, Viper and Mantis looked at Shifu and came up to him. They all said, "Yes, Shifu?"

"I'd like for you to meet someone who's gonna live with us." said Shifu.

Monkey, Mantis and Viper looked at each other and Shifu brought in Musaki and they looked at Musaki very strange. Shifu said, "This is Musaki. I know he looks a little like Po, but he's different and younger. He's been in a foster home for 10 years so I want you to treat him like he's one of us. That goes for Tigress and Crane also. Understood?"

The five all came to Shifu, bowed to him and said, "Yes, master."

"All right, then. It's late. Time to retire for the night." said Shifu.


	4. Getting to know Musaki

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Musaki

As Musaki went back to the room, Crane came up to him and said, "I came to apologize for this afternoon."

"You didn't do anything wrong." said Musaki.

"It's just that you look a little bit like Po, only different as you said. Anyway, what do I need to know about you?" said Crane.

"Well, I'm trying to be a good dancer, I like yoga, I cook stuff and sometimes, when I'm around new friends, I get a little shy and hide myself away. So that's pretty much it." said Musaki.

"Okay. Well, that's all I needed to know. We just need time to get used to you." said Crane.

"All right. Just try, though." said Musaki.

"Okay. Well, good night." said Crane.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Good night." Musaki went to his room and laid himself down until Viper and Monkey wanted to talk to him.

"So, was it hard for you to get through life when your parents died?" asked Viper.

Musaki sighed and said, "Little bit. 10 years of my life of pure loneliness of trying to get through any kinds of little surprises that happens to me. Honestly, I'm not sure, but every night, when I think of them, I cry myself to sleep until I'm over it. Every day, I still grieve over my loss. It just really sucks."

"Wow. It must be difficult to get through this tragedy." said Monkey.

"It is. I'm trying to be strong, but I just needed some time." said Musaki.

"Well, think of something positive. Just remember all the good things that happen to you and maybe the pain will go away." said Viper.

"Are you sure?" said Musaki.

"Positive." said Monkey.

"Thanks, guys. This is my first night here and I'm not sure if you guys would like me or not, but I should give it a few days, so should I have time to get used to this?" asked Musaki.

"Take all the time you need." said Monkey.

"If you have any doubts, don't hesitate to come to me, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, Crane, Shifu and Po. We'll help you out." said Viper.

"You promise?" asked Musaki.

Monkey and Viper looked at each other and said, "We promise."

"Thanks. Good night." said Musaki.

"Have a good night's rest." said Viper, as she and Monkey left the room. Tigress came in his room and said, "Tell me about your parents' death."

Musaki exhaled deeply and said, "I was 3, right? My parents were running from this vicious dragon. I was put in this cave for merely 15 minutes. When the dragon came close to my parents, the dragon defeated my parents and died 4 seconds later. By then, two pands saw the whole thing and they took care of me and I never left."

Tigress stared at Musaki and said, "I guess you try to live a normal life, knowing that you had a hard time getting through this."

"I try to get over, but it still hurts." said Musaki.

Tigress stared at Musaki, then put her hand on his shoulders for comfort and said, "It's gonna be okay. Just give it some time and you should talk to me, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey or Shifu and Po and we can help you out from there."

Musaki smiled and said, "Thanks."

She stood up and said, "Do you need a hug?"

Musaki sighed and said, "I do need one. I've been through so much."

He stood up and Tigress came towards Musaki and hugged him embracely and tightly. Tigress stared at Musaki and said, "Well, good night."

"Good night." said Musaki, as Tigress walks out of his room, leaving Musaki going to bed. An hour later, he kept thinking about his parents and as he wakes up, he sighed, looked at the ceiling and sang to himself:

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why he felt that way_

_He felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help him_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't fins what you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

_His feelings he hides_

_His dreams he can't find_

_He's losing his mind_

_He's falling behind_

_He can't find his place_

_He's losing his faith_

_He's falling from grace_

_He's all over the place_

_Yeah_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes_

_Broken inside_

_He's lost inside, lost inside... oh, oh, oh_

_He's lost inside, lost inside..._

He sung it until his voice breaks and started to cry softly. He misses his parents so badly that he wishes he would've been in that situation. As Po retires for the night, he heard Musaki crying in his room. He decided to check in and see what's wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Po.

Musaki turned around and said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're crying. Is something bothering you?" asked Po.

Musaki sniffled and sighed sadly and said, "I just can't stop thinking about my parents. I miss them so much, I just can't keep my mind on anything else, you know. Living here, I don't know if they'll like me."

Po gently put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I promise you that you'll be happy here and you'll love it. Everyone's gonna like you. They just have to get used to you first."

"You sure?" asked Musaki.

"Definitely." said Po.

Musaki wiped his eyes and gave Po a hug. Musaki also said, "I'm starting to remember what it's like to have someone who cares about you."

"You get used to it. Don't forget: If you have a problem, or if you need someone to talk to, come to me, Shifu and the Furious Five and we'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Po. Good night." said Musaki.

"Good night." said Po, as he walks out of his room and Musaki laid himself down and slept through the night. Po came back 20 minutes later to check on Musaki and sees him sleeping. He came over and rubbed his head for comfort, then walked out of his room to go to sleep.

* * *

**This song was Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Home", so I did my own version of it. It seems a bit heartfelt and somewhat sad and bittersweet. Anyways, give me reviews on this one!**


	5. Musaki's New Home

Chapter 5: Musaki's New Home

Early in the morning, Po woke up and checked on Musaki to see if he's up. When he opened the door, Musaki was nowhere to be seen. Po searched for Musaki, then heard a little sound coming from outside. Po went outside and saw Musaki doing some yoga. Po walked down the steps and watched Musaki doing a little yoga. When Musaki turned around and saw Po, he was surprised thinking that there was no one here. Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "How long were you sitting here?"

Po stood up and said, "Long enough. That was awesome!"

"Thanks, dude. I love doing yoga. It gives me a chance to relax and release myself when I'm in my moody state." Musaki said.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. It helps you to relax and forget all your troubles." said Po.

"That's what I'm saying, man." said Musaki.

Shifu came outside and said, "Can I talk to Musaki?"

"Sure. I'll be inside if you need me." said Po.

Po ran inside the temple leaving Musaki and Shifu outside to talk. Shifu said, "I have made some decisions last night, but if you feel like living here, then the temple is your new home. "

Musaki gave him an surprised expression and said, "Seriously?"

"Of course. It would be an honor to have a young panda in this temple. We are your new family. We'll see how it goes. " said Shifu.

Musaki looked at Shifu really happy and hugged him tightly, which crushes Shifu, literally. He exclaimed, "This is so awesome! Thank you so much. How can I thank you also?"

"Letting me go would help. You're crushing me." said Shifu, painfully.

Musaki looked at him and set him down. He chuckled and said, "Sorry. So full of embarrassment right now."

"Okay, then. I realized how much you need someone to take care of you and treat you like the brother or son one of us never had." said Shifu.

"I'll be as sure as heck that I will be like family to you guys." said Musaki.

"That's good. Breakfast?" said Shifu.

Musaki then said, "Heck to the yeah! Let's eat!"

Musaki then walked across the temple until Shifu said, "I got two words for you: Welcome Home."

"You are so awesome!" excliamed Musaki.

"I know. That's what everyone says." said Shifu, happily.


End file.
